


Frank & Mark

by kenny89123



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Urination, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenny89123/pseuds/kenny89123
Summary: Frank & Mark's lives are going to change forever after Mark gets zapped by a growth ray...
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Frank & Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the upcoming UK Election at the end, I will edit this if one of the other leaders becomes Prime Minister...

40 year old Frank was working in an office in London, it was Casual Friday, so he was wearing his usual t-shirt, shorts & sandals combo.  
21 year old Mark also wore the same clothes, the only difference was that he was barefoot.  
Later, they went on their lunch break, "I want to piss on this building" said Mark, who was not happy about their boss, Mike, who was against him being barefoot on Casual Friday.  
Next door, two scientists, Peter & Joe, were working on a growth ray, "The growth ray is ready" said Joe, beaming in delight. Suddenly, the growth ray beamed into life. "What is happening?!" said Peter, "DUCK" said Joe, it zapped a beam next door & into Mark, "What was that" said Frank, shocked at the beam, "I do not know" said Mark. Suddenly, Mark started to grow bigger & bigger. "FUCK!" shouted Mark as he reached 48ft tall. "MY DREAM CAME TRUE, I AM GONNA CRUSH THE BOSS AND PISS ON THIS BUILDING", Mark threatened, "RUN!!!" Frank shouted to the other workers as Mark pulled his shorts down getting ready, "AAAAAHHHHH", Mark sighed in relief as the horrendous piss burst from his dick and flooded the office, drowning some workers in the process, including Peter & Joe next door. Mark stopped & pulled his shorts back up, Suddenly, the boss ran out, Mark lifted his hairy barefoot getting ready to crush him, "NOOOOO!!" Mike, the boss, who was wearing a business suit, shouted. Mark crushed him, leaving blood on the street. Mark picked up Frank, "Put me down" he shouted as Mark walked into the busy streets, crushing people with his barefeet along the way, News helicopters and vans from the BBC, ITV & Sky were following the giant's path of destruction, "Giant attacks London", He was stomping on Elizabeth Tower* & crushing Tower Bridge.  
Mark began to mastrubate at 10 Downing Street, Boris Johnson ran out just as he cummed on the Home of the Prime Minister & Boris himself.  
"What an icky mess" Boris said, "I AM SO SORRY", said Mark, ashamed of himself.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> ...also could not find Boris Johnson in the Character section  
> *Big Ben


End file.
